Quest of the BBQ Rocks
Season 1: Evil strikes back at the beginning of the newest ice age in 1000023. The civilians are all terrified to come outside, and the world has been turned upside-down. Suddenly, Lava Tongue, Ereth and his fellow Barbecue Rock robots appear! Evil, gradually, is driven back, until all is gone. The town is safe, but Lava Tongue and Ereth are SURE that one day, the spirits of death shall reappear... = Be informed! The greatly appreciated and popular '''Quest of the Barbecue Rocks Graphic Novel Series '''are coming out soon! The books are the following:{Not counting Prologue ($10.87) and Epilogue ($87.90)} 1.Evil strikes ($15.88) 2.Hope ($20.88) 3.Evil strikes Back/Evil strikes part 2 ($25.99) 4.Battle of the BBQ rocks ($37.00) 5.Temporary Victor ($33.00) 6. Death of a member ($46.89) 7.The Toughest Decision ($51.23) 8.The main point ($51.77) 9.Battle between evil and good/The final battle ($78.90) 10.Peace ($90.99) Next few books coming soon! Be inspired by our technology! Owner of Lava Tongue: Flamywolfie2. Managers: Geometrypro56 and Flameywolfie2. Season 2: Whilst the main spirits are driven back, newfound evil stirs in the Tohoku and Osaka/Oshu Regions past the mountains. With courage and determination, Ereth and Okatsu set out for their destiny, starting at the holy Mount Ibuki. Special books (not part of main '''story): 1.The Defiled Holy Mountain ($103.89) 2.The Source of Evil ($106.98) 3. The Deadly Frost Assassin ($110.65) 4.Where dark forces gather ($112.01) 5.The frozen lord revealed ($128.97) 6.Demon Hunting ($156.75) 7.Greater Demon Hunting ($180.87) 8.The Bearer of the lll Tidings ($200.98) 9.Immortal Flame ($201.77) 10.The ultimate battle of Sekigahara ($275.99) 11.The True legend of the Barbecue Rocks ($250.83) 12.Restless Spirits ($280.00) 13.Return of the Gourd ($291.93) 14.Two in the Shadows ($300.11) 15.Ganryu ($301.90) 16.The One of All power ($305.89) 17.The One-Eyed Dragon's Castle ($306.75) 18.Yokai Country ($302.66) 19.The Siege of Osaka ($307.65) ''20. The Master of the Twin Blades (Dojo Edition)/Dual Swords'' ''21.Master of the Monohoshizao (Dojo Edition)/Odachi'' ''22.Master of the Swordsman's Power (Dojo Edition)/Sword'' ''23.Master of the Sickle and Chain (Dojo Edition)/Kusarigama'' ''24.Master of the True Axe (Dojo Edition)/Axe'' ''25.Master of the Twin Sticks (Dojo Edition)/Tonfa'' ''26.Master of the Sharp Tipped Stick (Dojo Edition)/Spear'' 27.The Mysterious Samurai (???) 28.The Dragon of the North (???) 29.The Flight of the One-eyed Dragon (???) 30.The Dragon Returns (???) 31. {Final} The Scion of Virtue ($309.98) 32.The True Source of Chaos and Warfare (???) 32.Oshu Castle (???) 33.Yodigimi, the Sorceress of Anarchy and Evil (???) 34.Toyotomi, the Demonic Slayer (???) 35.Ereth, the master of the Monohoshizao Odachi and Okatsu, the wielder of the Futsu-Norine Dual Sword (???) Update: All Total Promoted audience may pet, feed, or temporarily care for Lava Tongue. But don't give him snow cones or other frozen treats. He has a predictable "certain aversion" to these... :(:(:( P.S. The ''Exclusive Mystery Sauce ''flavour contains BBQ rock-salt, slight use of pepper, and olive oil. (Check it out on the BBQ rock FLAVOURS page) '''Season 3: Peace has once again resided in the land as the spirit stones of the Oshu Region have been destroyed, causing the downfall of all yokai. Yodigimi, the Nine Tailed Fox, and Toyotomi Hideyori, the demonic human, have been stopped. However, newfound chaos stirs in the land of the rising sun, the land of China, as demons of all sizes come walking out. With valour and discretion, Ereth, and his partner Ryth, the deathless blade master, go marching in... 1.The First Skirmish ($103.77) 2.Nonchalance has its Toll ($140.00) 3.Dual Between the Solar Trans Weapons ($157.90) 4.Confrontation of Varun, The Guardian of the Fabled Metius Observatory ($212.78) 5.Flight of Galath, The Worker of Secrets ($234.56) 6.Partnership of the Art of Archery and Skill of Sorcery ($256.98) 7.The Amended Sins of the Past ($271.46) 8.Flashback ($213.56) 9.Titanium Forging in the Process of a Potential Blade ($212.90) 10.A Weapon Worthy of Facing The Worker ALLITERATION! ($236.90) 11. The Shanghai Dragon Lord Arises ($298.69) 12. A Forged Alliance. ($300.00)